Speak To Me
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: Jenny Torino's life changes for the worse after a particular encounter with Ace Merrill... A summer of self hate, guilt, and lots of salty tears, and she isn't the same Jenny from last year. ACE MERRILL/OC! Love positive feedback and ideas!
1. Last Summer

_Hey, hey! I've been a little stuck on Ace Merrill from Stand By Me. I watched Speak and I had to write this... Forgive me for how bad this might be, and how confusing this chapter might get! I hope I explained well enough the situation. ^^' - Scitah_

**_

* * *

Last summer, I was Jenny Torino, a peppy, happy, go-getter with really good grades and a bunch of friends just like me._**

"Jenny! Terry is here to pick you up!" My mother hollered softly up the stairs to me. "Coming!" I called back, then turned back to my vanity and sighed.

Terry was taking me to the last dance of the school year. We were Juniors. My dress was pretty, even though my mother picked it out and her sense of fashion is a bit strange. But what could be expected from a working woman from the East Coast's Big Cities?

I was raised here in Oregon, where my dad is from. He's one straight laced man and my mother, although just as strict and serious business, is totally and utterly in love with him.

I spritzed on a little more of my mother's best perfume, nodded happily to myself and put on my best smile. Walking carefully down the stairs, I heard my father asking poor Terry about his intentions and time frames.

"Daddy? Leave Terry alone." I giggled, drawing every one's attention towards me.

They all gaped and got real quiet, but I didn't take it too well and began to panic, "What? Do I look bad? Is my hair alright?"

Terry instantly was by my side, gripping my hands in his own with a sweet smile, "Don't you fret, Jenny. You'll always be beautiful!"

With a blush, I smiled and pecked the side of his mouth, "Thank you, Terry. You're too sweet to me."

And he took me to the dance, where we gathered with my friends and his friends, we danced.

**_Last summer, my parents were happy and together, constantly confessing their love for one another._**

"I love your father, sweet heart." My mother told me as I was getting ready.

"But he makes you angry all the time... You two could not be any more different, Mother." I told her.

She sighed and sat next to me on my bed, "Jenny. Your father and I are very different, and if we were other people, we probably would not like one another, this is true... But Theodore and I..." she smiled thoughtfully, "We just click!" Her smiled turned to me and at that moment, I could only hope to find a man who would love me forever without ever giving up on me...

If I was lucky, Terry would be that man. He was an absolute sweetheart to me. He was gentle, soft, caring. I couldn't ask for more from any man!

"One day, Jenny... You will understand fully what your father and I have. It's special, unique, and un-dieing." And like a sucker, I believed her.

**_Last summer, I was engaged at 17 to the Line Backman of the school football team._**

Terry took me outside, sat me on top of his Chevy that his folks got him for winning last year. "You know, Jenny, I feel more for you than I ever had before."

I could not help but blink, confused, but humbled, at him, "What do you mean, Terry?"

He slid off the hood and ducked into his car, leaving me to glance around.

Ace Merrill and his lackluster friends were boozing further into the parking lot, making noise that I could barely hear. Ace, himself, looked over before tilting his head back to chug at his beer.

When Terry's car door shut, I jumped a little and looked over at Terry curiously, but he wasn't visible, so I crawled over and saw him kneeling down on one knee, a box neatly in his hands, offering it to me.

My heart raced terribly, "What are you doing on the ground, Terry?" I asked, almost afraid to take the box.

He smiled at me, "Take the box, Jenny, and open it." so I did and I almost fainted, my own hand cupping my face. "My God, Terry! It's beautiful!" I heard myself gasp out.

What was in the box? A golden diamond engagement ring, that is what!

Terry plucked the box from my hands and pulled the ring out, then looked up at me with his puppy dog brown eyes that always made my heart melt. "Jennifer Annabelle Torino? Will you give me the honor of being my wife?" and he slipped it onto my ring finger of my left hand.

My throat dried up and my eyes watered, heart frantic in my chest, stomach in excited knots. "Yes! I will be your wife, Terry!"

_**Last summer, I was raped.**_

We should have gone back in...

The sound of glass breaking a few feet away broke us apart and we looked over at the Cobras. "Get lost, Ace." Terry growled, holding me tight against him.

Ace chuckled, his eyes hazy, "Now, now, Terrance... Don't get snippy with me. Y'see, my boys here don't like it when people like you take that kind of tone with me."

"Terry? Let's get out of here!" I pleaded, which caused more frightening chuckles from Ace.

"Y'should listen to your girl, Terrance... She's actually quite smart, but what she doesn't know, is that neither of you are leaving this parking lot any time soon, or maybe at all... I haven't decided which yet..." He was teasing and tormenting us, I knew. But, Terry was on the foot ball team and would have none of this.

"You can go and fuck off, for all I's care, Ace! You and your monkeys!" Terry spat. No really, he spat at Ace's shoes.

Ace gave a slow and rather pissed off smirk to Terry, "You! Are gonna regret that, Terrance."

I hadn't noticed the bats, broken bottles, and various other objects they had beaten Terry with until I was held back by Ace himself.

"Terry! My God! HELP! Somebody, help us!" I cried out until Ace smacked me to the ground.

"I won't have my fun ruined by some damned busybody! Shut up and this'll be quick." he demanded, dragging me to my feet, then to his car where he cut off my undergarments and raped me.

Yes. Ace Merrill raped me, Jennifer Torino.

When he was finished with me, he pulled me out of the back seat, "I don't want no virgin blood all over my seats, Jenny, dear."

I was sobbing uncontrollably, in pain, and scared out of my mind. His mouth had tasted like beer, really cheep and bad beer, and a lot of it.

His group walked over, laughing at me as I stood there, unsure of what to do with myself, even as they got into Ace's and some one else's cars and drove away.

* * *

_Tell me what you think so far? I'm curious. And yes, this is pretty much an Ace Merrill+OC story... It's just not there yet. *Glances around* - Scitah_


	2. I Am Nothing Now

_Oooh. ^^ Bold are memories. - Scitah_

* * *

It had been two months since I left the house. I knew my parents blamed themselves for my state, but I couldn't say anything to any one at all.

I was afraid and I felt so alone.

I remember when I staggered back to Terry's Chevy.

**He was on the pavement and I could hardly recognize him. Blood had spattered all over his car and some one else's. I felt bile climb up my throat and turned away so I didn't see. I couldn't. Did not wish to any longer see what the Cobras had done to Terry.**

**I fell to my knees, heart instantly broken, and cried hard.**

**When people began to leave the school, I got real scared and quickly left the parking lot, running for home.**

**Halfway there, I tripped, scraping all along my arm and knees. Getting half way up, I saw my blood on the side walk and was instantly reminded of Terry, and I threw up just about everything I had had for the past week.**

**When I finally made it home, my parents were snuggled nicely together on the couch and it hurt to see it, so I went to the back yard and sat there on one of the benches we had.**

**I sat there until mom looked out the kitchen window that morning and dropped the dish she was washing to run out to me.**

**I knew I looked a mess, but I did not care.**

"Why can't you just listen to me for once!?" My mother screamed at my Father, "You never listen! I'm not some southern bell who bows at every man that passes her by! I made a living, Theodore!"

"What the hell does that matter?! It's you who doesn't do the listening, Damnit! Now, this is my house and you will respect me in it!" Screamed back my father.

My life had fallen apart so fast that I couldn't catch it. Couldn't stop it.

God? Why, God? Why me? Why Terry? Why my mom and dad?

My questions always went unanswered.

"Where the hell are you going?!" My father yelled, now in the hall to their room and further down, my room.

"I'm packing, damnit! I can't take this any more, Theodore! No more!" She hissed back, and I could see her bright red lips saying it in my head.

I tucked my face into my pillow and cried quietly. What was I supposed to do? Make peace? How? "Mom, Dad! Shut up!"? I don't think so...

**"Jenny!? Oh, my God, Jenny!" My mother called from the kitchen door, but I could barely hear her.**

**She rushed over and sat next to me, hugging me tightly, "Baby? What's wrong?" she begged.**

**Although I didn't feel them, they existed, the tears that rolled down my cheeks, freckling my dress.**

**In the sun light, I was almost spotted in tears, blood, and dirt, my dress was torn in several places, my hair was tangled, knotted, and disheveled, one of my shoes was missing, but my engagement ring... That was spotless, unaffected by last night.**

**"Jesus! Jenny!" It was my father this time and he ran out and knelt in front of me, both him and my mother asking questions about my well being, what was wrong, and various others along those lines.**

**"He's dead." I told them in a whisper, twisting the ring around my finger.**

School was supposed to start in a week and my parents were splitting... For good, I knew.

Later that night, after dad stormed out of the house and pealed out crazily in his car, my Mother knocked on my door. "Jenny? Can I come in?"

I didn't bother answering and I could practically feel her heart break, but she came in any ways.

"Jenny, sweetheart, have you laid in that bed all day long?" she asked, stepping over like a child who knew she did something bad.

I didn't even roll over to look at her.

She sighed and sat by my feet, "Jennifer. Your father and I are... Getting a divorce. I'm moving back to the city."

She was waiting for me to object, but all I did was shut my eyes tighter to wish Ace had killed me instead.

"I can't take you with me, sweetheart." her voice broke answering a question I hadn't even asked. "I'm going to get a job, buy a nice condo and next summer, you'll come and live with me. Alright?"

My chin quivered. My mother had been my closest friend my entire life and I was letting her go because I didn't have the courage to even bother changing her mind.

I heard her breath in sharply, as if she was trying not to cry, but I knew she was already.

I wanted so badly to hug her, to comfort her... But all I did was cry.

"I will... I will write you letters and call you when I can. In those letters, I will give you my number and address so you can call or write whenever you want..."

I felt my body crunch together, drawing my legs up closer to me.

"Oh, sweetheart..." and her body was drapped over mine in an odd hug and we cried for an hour before she cleaned herself up and left my room.

After a minute, I wiped my eyes and under my nose, then went tomy parents' room to watch a car I had never seen before pull up and take my mother away.

My life... Was singlehandedly destroyed by Ace Merrill and as well as being upset, heartbroken, and tattered, I was angry. No doubt about it...


	3. Ace On The Flop

_Now... In this one, we see a little bit of a personality complexity that needs to be thought upon. Some one like Jenny does not remain that terrified around every one for ever... In this, she begins to become some one very different... Enjoy, and remember, NO FLAMES! She's my character and I write her how the hell I wanna! - Scitah_

* * *

Mother had left a few clothes behind for me, because she knew I wouldn't touch my old ones. All of my old clothes Terry said he loved, especially on me!

I couldn't bare the memories of him. It hurt still, far too much.

The case involving Terry had been closed due to a lack of substantial evidence.

Yeah, they questioned me, but I could only cry and shake my head repeatedly.

They finally stopped asking me questions and told me to come on down to the station if ever I wanted to talk about it.

I wanted so badly to tell them what all happened, but, I was a broken girl.

My father drove me to school and I didn't get out for a minute.

He obviously took it as I wanted to have a talk, but in all honesty, I just wanted to die.

"Jennifer… Listen. What happened between your mother and I was-" he looked up at me as I slammed the door shut and raced away from the car and ducked into the school.

Luckily, I had no morning classes with Ace or any of his monkeys!

I was quickly the odd girl, who never spoke or looked up from her desk and always sat in the back, away from people.

By lunch, every single one of my old friends had attempted to communicate with me, but I only shook my head and walked or turned away.

I didn't eat anything, just sat under a tree, alone, doing my work. It was better than seeing people watch me.

By the time I finished my four morning class' homework, Lunch was only half way done. I told you, I was smart, didn't I?

Well, as I began to doodle random lines on one of my note books, I heard a very distinct group of laughter and looked up, terrified.

It was Ace and his group.

Oh, good God…

I must have been staring wide eyed for a long few minutes because Ace looked over at me and I could swear I died then and there of fright.

He frowned deeply at me, then leaned to one of his friends and pointed at me.

By the time said friend looked over, I was packed up and rushing for the library.

When I got in, I quickly found a seat hidden from the door way and watched.

True as blue, Ace barged in and looked around.

He was alone.

He continued to look around and I could have sworn several times he saw me, but I was pretty damn sure he didn't!

Finally, he cursed under his breath and left.

I had never felt more relieved in my life!

"Running from Ace Merrill, huh?" a boys voice asked behind me, and I jumped, covering my mouth with both hands to keep quiet.

The voice chuckled and sat down to my left, "I apologize for startling you." he offered his hand to me and I stared wide eyed at him, hands still over my mouth, leaning a bit away from him.

"It's alright. I'm new in town." he smiled. He was clean cut and highly attractive. What he was doing talking to a mess like me, I wouldn't know.

I finally offered him my right hand, left still firm over my mouth.

As he shook my hand, he told me who he was, "Jeremy Trevors. I'm from Washington State. Senior."

I put my left hand down, "Jennifer Torino. Born and raised. Senior."

He nodded, "I heard about you, too." and he took a breath to tell me what he had been told.

"Please don't." I begged, looking away.

His smile disappeared, leaving his handsome face looking concerned, "Still hurts, huh?"

I swallowed hard, "You have no idea."

He chuckled and nodded, "That I do not. I apologize if I offended you?"

"No. No. Don't apologize. I haven't really spoken to any one, since…" I trailed off.

"Since it happened?" He finished, earning a small nod from me.

After a short silence, he finally cleared his throat, "Well… If you ever want to talk, in general, you come here during this period. We could just go over homework, too."

I nodded shortly, glancing at him.

He offered his hand again and I obliged, letting him shake it as if I were porcelain.

He sighed and left, shortly after, the bell rang and I got up and headed off to my next class.

The last class I had for the day, Ace Merrill was in it and he took a seat in the back all the way to the left, while I got back to the right, near the windows.

I constantly looked out the window, wishing to just go and be with mom, so I could start over!

It was just so damned painful to be here.

After staring out the window at the bright blue sky, the teacher called my name and asked for me to answer the question.

I hated math, but I worked very hard at it to understand it.

I also have fantastic listening skills, "34."

"How did you get that answer when you were looking out the window?" he asked, putting me in the hot seat on purpose.

I glanced around the room as every one snickered or laughed.

This was so not my year…

"Your voice is hard to ignore, sir." I muttered, tearing the corners off of my pages.

I heard Ace laugh at my response and I made the mistake of looking in his direction.

He caught me looking and quirked a brow.

"Now, Miss Torino… I don't understand why you are behaving like this, but I definitely do not like it. Now, apologize." He demanded at the front of the room.

I turned my head towards the window, "I have nothing to apologize for, sir. You asked me a question and I answered it. If you are unpleased with my answers, perhaps you shouldn't ask me questions."

… I have no idea where all this bravery came from, but with Ace laughing at my remarks, leading the class in a secret kind of support, I began to feel a bit uplifted.

I was speaking out on my first day! I was being outspoken!

Those rumors that I had enforced of my silence would quickly be discontinued once word got around about this!

"That is it young lady! To the Principals office!" The teacher shouted.

"He's a family friend, Sir. You'll lose your job. I would suggest thinking that over if I were you. Plus, my dad's waiting for me." I said, gathering my things and standing, moving towards the door.

When I reached it, he stopped me, "Bell has not rung yet! You can not leave!"

I looked at him, then pointed to the clock and the bell rang, "Never underestimate my timing, sir." and I made a b-line for outside.

Rushing to my father's car that I saw out front, I quickly hopped in.

"How was your first day?" he asked tentatively.

"Pretty good." I answered with a tiny, tiny half smile.

My father almost crashed at the sound of my voice…

If I hadn't be terrified that I'd die, I would have laughed.

* * *

_See? She'll remain quite terrified of Ace for a while, but when pressured by teachers, she becomes some one completely outspoken... While around other people, she kind of stays quiet and secluded... You'll see. ^^ - Scitah_


	4. Harnessing Change

_So, after a lovely flame and debating on whether or not to add to this chapter, for like, ever, I decided it was good enough and that you all deserved a new chapter. Enjoy. - Scitah_

* * *

I picked at my dinner, my father eating diligently.

He obviously didn't know that his cooking was not superior to Mother's. He had some big shoes to fill… That, or I had to fill them instead… And I no longer had the patience to bother with cooking.

I felt that I had changed drastically, and as I thought about who I was, I would scowl… and I knew that if old Jenny met new Jenny, both would scowl hard at one another.

Jeremy Trevors and I met every day in the library and would work on homework or talk about random things.

It had been about two weeks since my first day, so you can imagine…

You remember that teacher? From my Math Class? Well, his name is Greg Yotes. And the second day, he attempted to pick on both Ace and I, but we both pretty much gave him an earful. Ace supplying the threats and rude remarks, myself supplying the "You Are Inferior!" responses.

Only on Mondays could my Father pick me up from school, so Tuesday Wednesday Thursday and Fridays I stayed behind a few minutes until I saw Ace leave for sure and THEN I'd go home.

It's been working, so I'd continue to do it.

I avoided Ace at all costs!

Once, last week, he followed me to my Art class just before lunch.

I coulda sworn that I had died at the thoughts of what he could possibly want!

"Finish your dinner, Jennifer." My father's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I look up at him, wide eyed from the sudden sound of his voice.

"I-I'm not all that hungry." I finally muttered, glancing down at the mashed potatoes and peas.

He sighed and wiped his mouth before leaning back in his chair, "I know I'm not that great a cook, but I'm not that bad, Jennifer."

I frowned. Why do parents always assume it's all about them? Blame themselves for how I acted?

"It isn't that… It's just I am not hungry. At least I ate about half of it." I almost whined.

"Fine." He said, standing and taking his plate to the sink to wash it, "You know you could just tell me that you don't like it, Jennifer."

I guess all that bravery and being outspoken in terrible, terrible math was getting to me, because my chair scrapes loudly across the floor and I'm suddenly standing.

Pointing at him as he turned to look at me, I shout, "Why the hell do you always try to guilt me?! Why does it always have to be about you, damnit!?! The Summer was not your fault, and your cooking is not terrible, so pull your head out of your ass for a minute please and look at me without thinking about how you could hurt me some more!"

I shocked him good because he couldn't respond, so I scowled and walked out of the house to my back yard and sat side ways on the bench, pulling my knees to my chest.

I heard him cuss loudly and almost break his dish as he slammed it into the sink and stormed off to his room to cool down before he lost his mind.

Taking that as my opportunity, I ran like hell back to the school. I snuck in, which was quite easy since it was Saturday and the Homecoming committee that I used to be on was meeting there, so the doors were open.

I went straight to the library and as I was about to open the door, I noticed that people were inside and scowled.

Library was not an option, so I took myself to the gym and sat on the bleachers.

With a heavy sigh, I didn't move from my spot until a good two hours later, when I got up and walked home.

When I got there, I ignored my Father in the living room and went straight to my room, locking my door behind me.

I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep.

Sunday came and my dad decided to go to work on one of his days off. I honestly don't blame him.

I changed into a pair of slacks and a button up blouse and went down stairs to fetch something to eat.

Picking some random things out for breakfast, most of which were not breakfast foods, I sat outside in the back yard, on the bench.

As I was down to my sandwich, I laid across the bench and stared up at the sky, my right leg off the bench while my left was up, foot on the arm rest.

I stayed like that long after I finished my sandwich. I couldn't help but feel at peace while staring at the sky.

A changed woman is what I was. Tainted, yes! In love, painfully with a dead man… Healing, I didn't know what there was to heal!

As far as I knew, there were no more changes that were supposed to fly my way, and I was liking this form of freedom I had. I didn't have people worrying right over my shoulder any more, I wasn't obligated to go places I didn't want with my shallow friends, I wasn't forced to meet new people…

And the ways I handled Yotes… That just always made my day. Made me feel… I don't know… It made me feel something other than fear! It was exhilarating.

My thoughts were interrupted as the phone inside the house rang, so I sighed and got up to get it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Jenny! It's your mother!"

I smiled at the sound of her voice, then frowned. She sounded tired and worn out.

"Are you alright, Mom?" I asked, skipping the formalities.

She was quiet for a second or two, "Oh, yeah… I'm perfect, sweetheart. Just tired!" And before I could argue, she added, "How is everything over there?"

"Dad and I had a fight, but school is going good… I don't like my math teacher, Yotes, but he has no choice but to pass me. All of my grades are great." I told her, using my new and improved happy voice.

I swear, I could feel her smile, it was almost sickening me with the guilt for using the voice on her. "That's great, sweetheart! I can give Principal Heinder a call, if you want?"

"It's alright. If I can't handle Yotes, I will talk to Heinder myself. I'm a senior, mom…" I told her, poking oddly at the wall around the phone.

"Oh, you're never going to stop being my baby, Jenny…" She laughed which made me smile. It was nice to hear her laugh… Even if it was over the phone. "Now, I didn't hear anything about friends or boys or even boyfriends!"

I cringed, "I have a stalker and a guy friend who studies with me during my lunch hour. That's about it."

"Oh? A stalker? What kind of stalker? And is this other boy cute? What about your other friends?" She asked…

"Well… My stalker is one of the uh, bad boys of the school… He's in my Math class with me. My study friend is Jeremy Trevors from Washington-"

"The capitol?"

"State."

"Ah. I see."

"He's very attractive, but my hopes are far from high. And my old friends… I can't." I said, resting my head against the wall.

She was quiet a moment, "Well, sweetheart… You take your time and one day, you'll make up with them."

I sighed loudly, "Mom? I don't want to be their friend any more… They're so…" I failed for a proper word to describe them.

"Shallow? Settled? Unoriginal?" She offered and I could hear the humor in her voice.

"Yes. All of those. They have no other plans than graduate, marry, have a few kids, grow old, and die. I want more in life than that, I know now…" I told her.

"Don't you worry, Jenny… Come summer, I'll have you out here and you can go to a fine college and get a fine job to support yourself! You would fit right in, dear."

I smiled at the thought. It sounded great to me. To become something more than all the other girls in this damned town… "That sounds fantastic… I can't wait."

"Good. Now, I need some sleep." and she told me her number and her address in case I needed to contact her. "You take care of yourself and don't cause a fuss with your father… You know how he gets!"

I nodded, "I know. I will take care of myself. You do the same."

"Alright sweety, goo-"

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"… I love you."

She was real quiet a moment and sniffed, "I love you too, sweetheart. Bye."

"Bye." And we hung up.

* * *

_Let me know what you think? I ADORE reviews! I love opinions! I honestly do! And flames have become unterrifying and more so funny to me! ^^ So gimme what you got. - Scitah_


	5. Comparative Loneliness

_Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait to those of you who actually cared! ^^ I hope this tides you over. It seems that all the stories I started are extremely hard for me to work on after a certain point. So, I apologize for that. Anywho, thank you to all of you who supported me and suggested I continued. I really do appreciate your feedback. ^^ - Scitah_

* * *

It'd been a month now and I spoke to Mom over the phone once a week. Rumors spread about me and Jeremy. Another rumor was that someone told Ace and he freaked and beat them up.

I didn't plan on discussing either rumor nor investigating them.

"So, you hear the rumors?" Jeremy asked, sitting next to me in the library.

"I don't pay attention to the lies everyone spreads…" I stated clearly, glancing up at him, then back at my home work from the morning.

"Well, that's one way to put it. But, this one I find true…" He pressed.

With a small sigh, I looked up at him, "What is it, since you're so adamant about talking about it?"

His smirk faltered and something passed behind his eyes I didn't know, but that smirk came back, full force, "Well, I was talking to Monica-" Ah, Monica… A previous friend of mine and the School's Hub of Gossip. I'm not surprised. " and she said that Ace had been asking your old group of friends about you."

Jeremy had a look of 'I pleased even myself there' and I felt my brow furrow, "That's ridiculous. And Monika creates half the things she says. Best not believe her." I turned back to my homework, not knowing that Jeremy wasn't done.

"Well, wait just a minute, Jenny. There's more." he reminded me of a peacock, what with all the pride in his voice, which dropped as I looked back at him, "He apparently heard about the rumor about you and me and so, he walked up to me just before lunch and demanded I tell him everything I knew about you. So I told him that you and I studied together every now and again and he seemed relieved. I think he likes you, Jen."

A sudden chill washed over me and my throat went dry. He'd been asking about me. I shivered violently for a second and gagged for a moment, eyes watering.

"Jen?" Jeremy's hand rested on my shoulder and I gasped, practically flying away from him. "Jesus, Jen… Are you alright?"

He was hesitant to get out of his seat and crouch by me. I crawled backwards as I was suddenly back in the memory of being with Ace that night. I hit the shelves hard, most likely bruising my back, but I didn't feel it.

Terror gripped me and I couldn't breathe. My gasps echoed through the library and Jeremy got up and darted to the librarian who rushed over.

"She's not breathing! Quick! Someone get the nurse!" the Librarian, Mrs. Frits, bellowed.

Someone rushed off, I think, but I couldn't tell you because my vision was getting dark. Someone was saying something but I couldn't hear them… Colors and shapes all blurred together until everything went dark and cold. Empty. Quiet.

When next my eyes opened, I hissed at the brightness of the white room. A scratching noise stopped and a moment later, a loud scraping was heard. Then, the clacking of heals came closer. "Jennifer? Are you awake?"

The Nurse!

I blinked rapidly, trying to get used to the brightness. I raised my hand to shield my eyes from the lights, "Mrs. Deanne?"

"Ah, yes, Jennifer. How are you feeling?"

With a blink, I couldn't say, "I… I don't know. What happened?"

"You had an attack and fainted."

"An attack?" I questioned. What attack?

"I'm not too sure. Jeremy was the only witness and he wasn't too sure what he saw happen to you. You're lucky he got help so quickly. You would have choked to death!" Mrs. Deanne, as nice and as pretty as she was, was just not that bright. I sometimes wondered how she got a job tending to the health concerns of students. But then I remember that she looks good in even the most unflattering skirts and covering tops.

"Jen! Jen?" It was my father and he looked so pale. "Jenny, honey? Are you alright? I came as soon as I heard!" he was by my side in moments and I was nearly crushed into his hug. "I was so worried!"

At first, I didn't know what to say as this sense of guilt washed over me. "I'm sorry, daddy."

It was a whisper and before I knew it, my very own tough as nails father began sobbing on me.

"Daddy?" I heard my voice crack, hugging him tightly back. "Why are you crying?" I felt like a child again… And it was nice. To feel as I had before all this had happened… Before the falling in love, before the loss, the pain, and hurt. To go back to when boys were nasty with their abominable cooties. To when I was held by my father who protected me from the darkness and the monsters. From the little boys who would chase me.

"I was so scared that I lost you too…" he admitted weakly. I realized then, that he must have felt that weaker feeling, you know, the kind that made your brain think of a million ways out but your feet refused to move. He must have felt so helpless. So suddenly alone. I spent all summer on that frightful solitude, still felt the waves of it. I had time to adjust to what had happened, but he had only a few minutes after the news that Mrs. Deanne reported until he saw me.

I suspect that time lapse was but a few moments as he sped recklessly towards the school.

But, I also realized that he went through an entirely different fear and loneliness than I had. The thought of the possibility of loosing your only child was nothing like watching the love of your life get murdered before getting raped. They were two very different things.

Suddenly, I felt alone again. But that one moment, albeit extremely brief, of feeling like someone could understand what I was going through… It was so relieving. So uplifting that I wouldn't live with what had happened alone.

The one word I'd describe myself with at that very moment; Grateful. My father had offered me a relief I never thought I'd have. Ever.

When we got home, I was instructed to go and find something to eat, if I could eat, and take it easy. Most of my teachers, once they had heard that I fainted, decided to give me a homework pass for any homework I didn't get to.

It was a nice gesture, but I liked my homework. It let me focus on something else. Something not me.

Rummaging through the cabinets, I settled on an apple in the fruit bowl. Dad was intent on changing nothing in the house, so, he did the shopping mom used to do and although he's struggling with that, he seems to be doing fine with it.

"Jenny? Your mother is on the phone." he called to me from the living room.

"I'll get it in a second." I called back, sneaking quietly over to the phone on the kitchen wall. Picking it up as quietly as possible, I listened intently.

"I can't believe she fainted! Oh, this is all my fault." I heard my mother exclaim over the noise of the office she was working in.

"Now, now, dear. You know that's not true. She seems fine now." dad responded, soothing her.

"Are you sure? I should have been there!"

"Yes. I'm sure. She's just like her mother. A survivor and a fighter." He joked, lightening the mood and earning a laugh from my overly stressed mother.

"She get's the fighting from you!" she joked back.

The two laughed a bit and when an awkward feeling silence settled over them, I got close to hanging up, then noisily pulled the phone into my hand, "Got it, Daddy!"

He looked over and I waved lightly before ducking behind the wall.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later. I gotta get back to work." he then hung up and was soon gone.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes sweetheart? Are you alright?" She was concerned and sounded very worn out. It made me curious as to what job she'd gotten and how long it kept her till?

"Yes. I'm fine." I responded. I was suddenly annoyed that everyone kept pestering me. Okay, so not everyone.

"Are you sure, Jenny? I mean…" she paused, now sounding more alert than ever, "What happened? No one seems to know!"

Who'd she talk to? And then I realized exactly what had happened to me before everything was a blur. I was terrified… It was Ace. It was always Ace. "I…" what would I say to my mother? Should I tell her why I had fainted? Or why I think I fainted, rather? If I did that, I'd have to tell her everything. I couldn't possibly do that. Not at all. "I don't know."

She was silent a moment, "Have you been eating right? Have you been eating at all?" She was about ready to scold me, I could tell.

"Perhaps not perfect, but I do eat." Sometimes.

She sighed, "Are you getting enough sleep?" If there was one thing I was getting more than enough of, it was sleep.

"Of course." I found myself nodding.

"… Is there anything I should know about? Stresses? Secrets? Bad things? Baby, you gotta talk to someone, and that someone might as well be your own mother, right?"

If I told her, I would no longer be the perfect daughter in her eyes. I'd be broken and damaged and ugly. I couldn't bear that thought. Absolutely not. I'd take my secrets to the grave.

"No, mom. I'm fine, I swear."

* * *

_Yes, this is a rather short chapter, I admit it, but I had to force this out. I'm not good at forcing out chapters because I feel as though I didn't give it my all and all that jazz. But, I sat down and popped it out because I owed it. Reviewing, unfortunately doesn't inspire me into writing, but it does inspire ideas for the story. So, keep that in mind. - Scitah_


	6. A Father And His Daughter

_Thank you to the continued support of random readers. This one is for the newest fans and supporters. I don't know any better way to show my appreciation but in another chapter. ^^ - Scitah_

* * *

Granted, I was lying more and more to my parents about how I was and what I was doing, but I just couldn't bear the idea of them looking at me with disappointment. I really needed them and it was hard to let them know that without causing alarm. I was stuck in my own web and I had only myself to blame…

Myself and mostly Ace, that is.

Oh, how I wished he'd just vanish from my life, or better yet, this town. No! Even better! The planet! I didn't care if he set up shop with his stupid thugs on Mars, just so long as they were gone for good.

Okay, I found myself angry more and more as Ace interrupted and infiltrated my thoughts. If I had the courage, I'd sock him one right in the mouth. But the idea of getting that close terrified me immensely.

Yes, I was angry, but that didn't change that what he'd done scarred me for life. But you already knew that, didn't you?

Anyways, Monday had come and I was back in the library with Jeremy. Mrs. Frits kept an eye on me, but that didn't bother me. What bothered me was the suspecting and curious look from Jeremy.

"Jenny?" he began, clearing his throat quietly. He leaned his elbows on the table and leaned his body closer as if about to discus something private. He almost seemed apprehensive… Almost.

"Yes, Jeremy?" I didn't spare him a glance as I finished my sentence on the homework quiz.

"Can I ask you a question?" he was staring intently at my hand as I wrote. His staring made my hand itch, like it was wrong for him to look so intently upon it.

"If you're going to ask about what happened, I'd prefer it if you didn't. I want nothing to do with Ace Merrill and that's the way I want it to stay." Maybe I was a little to business about that? Maybe I was too cold? Maybe… But catching a flinch from Jeremy out of the corner of my eye made it hard not to smirk.

Jeremy was rather quiet for a moment when he placed a tentative hand over my own. My skin crawled at the touch and I flinched, dropping my pencil and scooting my chair back in case I needed to run. "Jesus, Jenny. Are you alright?"

His hazel eyes implored so sincerely that I considered telling him, but I knew better. His friends, the ones he hung out with were not the type you told secrets to. He hung out with Monica the Mouth and the last thing I needed was for my fragile cocoon to suddenly burst open and the shards to cut me as they flew.

He was a handsome young man. Almost black hair, light skin… Almost chiseled face. His nose was a little larger than normal and a touch crooked, but it only seemed to add to his attractiveness. I think he's on track, but I couldn't be sure.

He was nothing like Terry. Terry's hair was this light kind of auburn brown, always combed to perfection. His skin was dark from football practice and his obvious love of the outdoors… He was pretty well built. His eyes were the sweetest brown.

I missed him so much. "I'm fine, Jeremy." With a sigh, and relaxed, "I don't know what happened last week, and I can only hope that it won't happen again."

A frown engulfed Jeremy's face, but he nodded and retracted his hand. My skin seemed happy from the lack of contact and that was alright by me.

Math was uneventful, Yotes either waiting for the opportune moment or had just given up entirely, and Ace wasn't even there. Thank God. After the talk with Jeremy, I don't think I'd be able to be in the same room as Ace.

When I went home, driven by my father, I sat down to do my homework, but just couldn't bring myself to focus. My pencil would tap impatiently and my leg would bounce anxiously. I knew what it was I needed. It was upstairs in a box in my nightstand.

Finally, I gave up for the time being and went upstairs. Dad didn't seem to even notice my movements and I was grateful. I wouldn't know how to explain myself without sounding insane.

Pushing open my door, my usually temperate room felt cold. Silently, I shut my door and walked towards my bed and crawled over it, laying on my stomach to sway my feet with nerves. For a long moment, I stared at the nightstand until I finally opened it and ended up staring at the box.

With a frustrated sigh, I rolled onto my back and sat up on the other side of the bed. Closer to the door and further from the nightstand with it's open drawer and haunting contents. I hunched over my knees and cradled my head in my hands. My mind was blank but in need of answers to questions I wasn't aware of having.

After a long moment, I pushed my shaking fingers through my dark brown hair that I was seriously considering cutting, and I stood. Walking around my bed, I slowly knelt and plucked the box from the drawer before shutting it.

Leaning to my left, and slid down to the floor to sit with my legs in front of me and my back to the bed.

It was just a box. Simple old jewelry box Terry had made for me in shop class. He had asked one of the more artistic students to paint cute little flowers and vines on it with a Blue Jay and Red Cardinal holding a scroll between them spelling out my full name and his. It was such a cute gift that I will never forget to keep safe and always know where it is.

But it was the memories and the emotions that were tied to the simple box that made me pause. Could I look at the object inside? Could I handle the hurt? I didn't know. But I was about to find out.

Unlatching the simple latch, I lifted the lid slowly and shut my eyes for a moment before opening them once more and sighing audibly. There it was and yes, there were more memories and raw emotions that struck me near to tears. After that night…

The one that forever changed me and my life… I put this in the box and tucked it into the drawer of my nightstand. I haven't looked at it since.

It was the engagement ring Terry had given me the night he died. Without knowing, I dropped the box and the ring spilled into the light of the setting sun. It shined beautifully and I felt the awe and excitement I did when he proposed.

The single oval cut diamond on the lovely gold band. He knew that I wasn't a traditional type of girl.

I frowned. Wait… I was a traditional type of girl. He loved old Jenny. The Jenny that gossiped and wore ribbons in her hair and was overly sociable… He loved pastel wearing Jenny. If he met me now, he probably wouldn't love me.

That was heartbreaking. The idea that the young many I loved and wanted to marry wouldn't love me for who I was now was just devastating. I couldn't handle it as I gasped and cried out. The tears came so fast that I didn't realize it until my door flew open and my father had barged in to kneel next to me.

"Jennifer? Sweetheart? What's wrong? What happened?" he asked but I just stared at the ring on the floor and said nothing. I sobbed and there was nothing anyone could do about it. After a while, my father seemed to follow my gaze and he reached out to right the box before plucking the ring from the floor. "Baby? Where'd you get this?"

Finally, my eyes registered my father's presence and I shook my head, "Terry." I blurted, fresh tears streaming down my face. "Terry." I was babbling his name over and over again. I didn't know why, but all I could understand was the heart ache. The mourning that I was finally doing.

The hysterics that I'd done before, at the beginning of summer, was obviously from the trauma of witnessing a bloody and brutal dead body of someone I knew and loved, and my own rape. I knew it. But it only made me feel worse.

Why hadn't I mourned Terry's loss then? What was wrong with me? Didn't I love him? Why didn't he listen to me? Why was no one else out there? Why did he have to propose outside?

All those questions and I couldn't answer any but one; I did love him… And obviously, still do.

Before I could stop myself, it just came tumbling out in babbling sobs and gasps… But my father was fluent in my babbling and he watched me in concentration. He listened so intently that for half of my story, I thought I was talking to myself.

I told him about leaving the dance and going towards Terry's truck. Spotting the Kobra's. Leaning over the truck and gasping. The question. My answer. Then, I got to the terrible parts.

The parts about the weapons and the threats. Told him about how I pleaded to leave before anything bad had happened and how Ace had agreed with me. Then about the fight that I was dragged away from and Ace's car. I continued to babble about how he stood me outside his car and then how they left, laughing at me, then about finding his body and the terror… Finally, I finished with running home to sit in the back until mom spotted me.

When I had finished, it was like I had poured out everything that had stored itself in me and now… Now I was empty and cold. My sobbing stopped suddenly and I looked around like I was lost.

Father watched me a little bit more until I looked up with wide eyes and a tear stained face, "Daddy?" it was all he needed to pull me into a fierce hug… One that had only been reserved for familial deaths, like my grandparents. Before they had died, they'd been a huge part of my life… So their loss was obviously painful.

He held me and I couldn't cry. It was like, I had let it go. It was gone because I'd spoken about what had been bothering me before. After having bottled all that up for so long, I was hollow.

"I'm not gonna ask why you didn't tell me, Jenny. I'm not gonna ask how you're feeling, because I already can see it. What I am gonna ask is, what do you need that I can help you with or get you?" those were perhaps the kindest words he'd ever said to me… Other than his pride for my obvious intelligence.

At first, I didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could help with and nothing he could do to make it better. Then I knew. "I need you to act like nothing has happened. I need you to tell no one."

"Jen-" he began objecting. He wanted to protect me, like he was taught when he grew up… But mother taught me to stand on my own two feet and to think.

"No, daddy. I need to do this myself. I-" I paused and pulled back, "Other than your silence, there is nothing I would need." he seemed confused. "And your fatherly love." that added bit right there brought out a small smile.

"Alright. But know that I don't like it. In my right mind, I should go over and shoot this boy for what he's done. But I'll give you my support because it's what you want." he stated, causing me to smile in appreciation.

He looked down at the ring in his palm, "Want me to get you a chain?"

Looking down at his palm, I nodded, "Yes, please."

With that, he nodded and placed the ring into my palm, "I'll do that tomorrow, after work. Now, finish your homework and I'll start dinner." he stood.

"Daddy?" he looked back down at me, "You can't tell mom. I have to tell her… When she and I are both ready." I couldn't tell if it was a lie or not, but figured that I'd probably end up telling her anyways. And I'd have to do it before my father couldn't continue lying anymore.

He nodded and leaned down, pecking me on the top of my head. He hadn't done that since I was 7 and I had monsters under my bed. We shared a smile before he walked out the door and shut it quietly behind himself.

* * *

_I know that there hasn't been much Ace in this story so far, and normally, the writer promises that there will be that lacking character in the next chapter, but I promise you nothing. XD - Scitah_


End file.
